Thank You
by Lune Na
Summary: Okaasan, walaupun aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Setidaknya aku telah mendapat malaikat lain yang mampu mengisi hatiku yang sempat kosong ini. Terima kasih, Okaasan. #nggakpinterbikinsummary #AkaKuro


_"_ _Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-chan. Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu,"kata Akashi Mayumi, ibu dari Akashi Seijuuro. Saat ini beliau sedang menemani Akashi kecil untuk tidur._

 _"_ _Jika Kaasan memang menyayangiku, apakah Kaasan akan selalu berada di sisiku ?"tanya Akashi dengan ragu._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Sei-chan. Apapun yang terjadi, Kaasan akan selalu berada di samping Sei-chan,"jawab ibu sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Pemandangan berubah. Terlihat Akashi kecil dengan pakaian serba hitam, memandang ke pusara ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari manik ruby-nya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya merangkul dia untuk pulang ke rumah, dia hanya menurut. Manik ruby itu terlihat sudah mati. Ikut terkubur dengan ibunya yang tertidur di dalam tanah._

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat terlihat membasahi wajahnya. Kenangan buruk yang selama ini ia coba untuk lupakan, akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di dalam pikirannya. Kenangan yang sudah cukup lama dia lupakan.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **A short fanfic to Celebrate Akashi's Birthday !**

 **Kuroko no Basuke bukanlah milikku, tapi milik om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Di sini aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Maafkeun apabila ada yang OOC atau typo.**

 **Happy Reading !** **J**

Rutinitas pagi hari ini tak sama lagi seperti biasanya. Ponsel mahal yang biasanya hening atau diisi dengan tugas-tugas perusahaan maupun OSIS, tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Pertanda pesan masuk karena dalam mode hening. Membuka aplikasi chatting ternama di mana sebuah grup yang hanya berisikan 6 orang itu terlihat ramai. Grup Kiseki no sedai. Siapa lagi yang akan mengirim spam di pagi hari jika bukan si kuning berisik.

Akashi tersenyum melihat interaksi yang para mantan anggota timnya itu lakukan. Ukiran sempurna bernama senyum, terpahat sempurna di parasnya. Senyum yang selama ini sangat jarang dia tunjukkan mulai kembali lagi.

 _"_ _Akashicchi, happy birthday ! Wish yu de best !"-Kise_

 _"_ _Jangan sok-sokkan bahasa inggris, jika kau tidak bisa, Kise ! Tapi, selamat ulang tahun, Akashi !"-Aomine._

 _"_ _Bukannya aku peduli atau bagaimana, tapi selamat ulang tahun, Akashi."-Midorima._

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun, Aka-chin. Tolong belikan aku maiubo."-Murasakibara._

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pesan-pesan ucapan dari teman-temannya tersebut. Tapi ada seseorang yang belum mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Padahal Akashi sangat berharap orang itu mengucapkan ucapan selamat di hari yang special ini. Hingga sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat dia tunggu.

 _From : Tetsuya_

 _To : Sei-kun_

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-kun. Maaf jika aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Aku ingin mengucapkan itu tepat saat pergantian hari seperti teman-teman yang lain. Tapi aku sedang demam dan rencanaku gagal. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Sei-kun. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai !"_

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Apakah dia sedang demam karena musim dingin ? Tapi dia rasa daya tahan tubuh Kuroko tak selemah itu. Baru saja dia akan membalas pesan Kuroko, jika saja salah satu maid tak memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

Suasana di ruang makan keluarga itu terasa hening. Bahkan suara sendok yang mengenai piring dapat terdengar keras. Tak ada pelukan. Tak ada kecupan di dahi. Tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Semua itu tak ada dalam keluarga Akashi semenjak ditinggal oleh sang ibunda tercinta. Hidup terasa monoton dengan rumah megah yang terdiri dari dua orang tersebut.

"Seijuuro,"panggil Akashi-san.

"Ada apa, Otousan ?"tanya Akashi dengan sopan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?"tanya Akashi-san. Suatu hal yang sangat langka keluar dari mulut Akashi-san.

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hanya mengecek beberapa berkas di ruang OSIS. Apa ada hal yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"Tidak,"Akashi-san sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Setidaknya lakukan hal yang berguna di hari seperti ini."

Akashi hanya terdiam setelah ayahnya meninggalkan ruang makan. Sudah biasa memang hidup dengan orang tua yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Akashi sebenarnya sedikit berharap ayahnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi nyatanya itu hanya angan-angan yang sangat sulit dia dapatkan. Kecewa ? Tentu saja.

Selesai sarapan, Akashi langsung meluncur ke sekolahnya. Sepi ? Tentu saja. Mana ada murid yang ingin masuk ke sekolah di hari libur seperti ini. Mungkin hanya murid seperti Akashi saja yang mau. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS sendiri masih banyak berkas-berkas entah tentang apa yang perlu dia kerjakan. Bisa saja dia meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk membantunya, tapi dia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi duduk sambil membaca kertas-kertas berisi tulisan yang dapat membuat pening kepala. Dia merenggangkan sedikit badannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia kemudian teringat dengan pesan Kuroko yang belum sempat dia balas tadi. Dengan segera dia mencari ponselnya tapi sama sekali tak dia temukan. Barulah dia ingat jika ponselnya tertinggal di kamarnya.

"Okaasan, aku lelah."

Akashi baru pulang saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Tanaka-san, supir keluarganya, memberitahukan jika ayahnya sedang pergi ke Tokyo karena ada urusan mendadak. Akashi tak peduli. Lagipula, pernahkah sekali saja ayahnya meminta izin padanya saat akan melakukan sesuatu ? Tidak pernah, jawabannya.

"Seijuuro-sama, apa anda ingin makan malam sekarang ?"tanya salah satu maid sambil menghampirinya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu. Aku akan istirahat saja,"jawab Akashi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Maid itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung kembali ke dapur.

Akashi membuka kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Terkejut, itu adalah apa yang dia rasakan walaupun tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Sebuah kue dengan sekitar beberapa kotak kado di atas meja kecil yang terletak di kamarnya. Di sekeliling meja itu terdapat beberapa balon berwarna-warni dengan foto-foto dirinya. Entah sendiri ataupun bersama dengan para kisedai. Akashi menatap ke arah gundukan kecil di atas kasurnya.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Tetsuya. Keluarlah !"kata Akashi dengan tenang.

"Kau memang tahu segalanya, Sei-kun,"jawab Kuroko sambil keluar dari selimut Akashi.

"Yah, siapa yang rela-rela datang ke kota seberang untuk membuatkan kejutan seperti ini selain kau, Tetsuya,"kata Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kamar ini terlihat seperti rumah sakit untukmu ?"

"Ya, kamarmu ini terlihat seperti rumah sakit untukku, Sei-kun. Apa kau tidak senang aku berada di sini ?"Kuroko memasang wajah sedih.

"Kapan aku merasa tak senang dengan kehadiranmu, Tetsuya ?"kata Akashi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-kun ! Semoga apa yang kau inginkan selalu tercapai !"kata Kuroko sambil membawa kue dengan lilin yang sudah menyala tersebut. "Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya, Sei-kun."

Akashi menuruti permintaan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Dia terdiam cukup lama sambil menutup matanya kemudian meniup lilin tersebut. Kuroko mengecup pipi Akashi dengan cepat dan menaruh kue itu kembali di meja. Akashi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Kuroko.

"Ini adalah titipan dari yang lain. Mereka menitipkannya padaku,"kata Kuroko. "Sedangkan ini adalah

Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Dia menerima sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna biru itu dan membukanya. Sebuah syal yang terlihat lembut dan sepasang sarung tangan dengan warna biru dan merah. Perpaduan warna kesukaan mereka.

Akashi memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kuroko. Pelukan itu bagaikan sebuah kata terima kasih yang tak dapat dia ucapkan. Setidaknya jika memang ayahnya tidak memperdulikannya, dia masih mempunyai seseorang yang akan selalu mendukungnya dari belakang. Apapun yang terjadi.

 _"_ _Okaasan, walaupun aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Setidaknya aku telah mendapat malaikat lain yang mampu mengisi hatiku ini. Terima kasih, Okaasan."_

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **…**

 **The End**

 **Author Note :**

 **Cerita macam apa ini ? Pelampiasan kala terkena writer block. Hahhh**

 **Do you mind to favorite or review this 'absurd' fanfic ?**


End file.
